


Glorified Fanboy and Fangirl

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Becky Rosen is Angry, Becky Rosen is Not Amused, Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund, Capslock, Capslock Becky Rosen, Catharsis, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Coda, Complete, Crack, Destiel Is Discussed, Don't Post To Another Website Without My Permission, Gen, Kidnapping, Meta, Minor Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Samwena is Discussed, Short One Shot, Sort Of?? I guess??, The Author Regrets Nothing, This felt so good to write you have no idea, Tied-Up Chuck Shurley, Wincest Is Discussed, Writer Chuck Shurley, but only for a little bit, dialogue prompt, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "I'm not as bad as the books say, you know.""Quiet, evil one.""Ooh, name-calling. So fearsome."





	Glorified Fanboy and Fangirl

** Glorified Fanboy and Fangirl **

Chuck groaned as he felt someone shake him. And that same someone was practically yelling in his ear, making his headache and dizziness feel worse. "Hey!" the voice yelled. A very familiar voice. "Hey, wake up!" 

Slowly and groggily, he blinked his eyes open and stared in shock. Becky Rosen. He was in Becky Rosen's bedroom. Before he could think straight enough to shake off the disorientation and shock long enough to ask her questions, she immediately started to yell in his face. 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Becky screamed. "How dare you put the Winchesters and Castiel through so much hell?! How dare you klll off so many people that mattered the most to them?! How dare you undo every good deed those boys have done?! And also, how dare you even suggest to pair up Sam and Dean way earlier back?!" 

She then calmed down long enough to say, "I mean, I'm all for 'Ship and let ship' and 'Let people ship who and what they wanna ship together', but I mean... Seriously, dude?! Seriously?!" 

Becky held up a hand to stop any explanations Chuck was going to make. "No," she snapped. "Listen, I'm not done being angry with you, yet." 

"- and then," she continued. "How dare you kill Crowley off?! How dare you kill Mary Winchester off AGAIN?! AND JACK! AND ROWENA!! AND WHAT WAS UP WITH THAT WOMAN KILLING KETCH OFF FOR NO REASON?! AND YOU SENT KEVIN TRAN TO HELL?! AND HE'S WANDERING THE EARTH NOW AS A GHOST?! AND WORST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP CAS AND DEAN?! HOW DARE YOU MAKE DEAN BE A DICK TO CAS?! HOW DARE YOU MAKE CAS LEAVE THE BUNKER?!" 

"I'm not as bad as the books say, you know." 

"Quiet, evil one."

"Ooh, name-calling. So fearsome." 

He looked around the bedroom and then at Becky in confusion. "W-wha-wha-what am I even doing here, anyway? And how? How did you find me?" 

Becky shrugged. "Your sister. She contacted me, told me about all the crap you caused that you haven't mentioned in your books yet, and we made up a plan together to get you here. 'Cause we're all tired of your crap. Dean's right: You're just a glorified fanboy. I mean, I'm a huge fan of Sam and Dean, but I never took it to the extremes you took it to. The things you've done to them and everyone... " 

Becky trailed off. She shook her head as her breath hitched and tried to blink back tears. Chuck watched her calmly before sighing. 

"Look," he said. "I'm sorry, but I don't regret it." He shrugged. "Pain makes for a great story. I mean, I'd love for Team Free Will to be happy too, but I also can't help but be entertained by their suffering." 

Becky sniffed, rubbing at her eyes and face. She sighed tiredly. "So, what happens now?"

Chuck shrugged again. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." 

Becky blinked and tilted her head. Her eyebrows scrunched as she frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Chuck shrugged with a grin. "Everything's up to Dean, Sam and Castiel now. Whatever happens, and however they plan to stop me from screwing with their lives, is all up to them. Free will is still theirs, no matter how many times I keep screwing with them for giggles." 

"Okay, I guess. Whatever," Becky replied. "But, will Destiel be endgame? And will Rowena be back? Or will Sam end up with some rando? Or will a past fling be back?"

Chuck shrugged again with a goofy smile. "I honestly don't know. We'l just have to wait and see. ... Hey, can you please untie me now?"

"Will you take me out for ice cream?" 

"... Did you just ask me out? Like, on a date?"

Becky shrugged lazily and smiled. "Maybe. That okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." 


End file.
